


Get to Know It in the Dark

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Desk Sex, Episode Tag, F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn Battle, Reunions, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's all happening too fast.</i> The second exodus, a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to Know It in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the BSG Pornbattle at livejournal, for the prompts _desk_ and _reunion_. Set after _Exodus_.

_Too fast._ It's all happening too fast. She had been facing an execution squad mere hours ago, and now she is sitting on her desk with her pants on the floor and Bill Adama between her legs. _Too fast._ She's beginning to feel dizzy, her head spinning from the lack of oxygen as his tongue dances around hers and her blood rushes away from her head. _Too fast_, she thinks, and tries to move away, to get some space between them. They haven't so much as exchanged a relieved hello at seeing each other again (alive and more or less unharmed, thank the gods) before he pounced on her. Her attempts at shoving him away are blocked by his hands on her back, wrapping around her body, anchoring, caressing. She should mind, she knows, but she is tired, has suffered more than she'll ever admit, and she gives up too fast.

"Bill, I—", merely a whisper in between kisses, and one of his hands starts a journey from her shoulder over her right breast to the bottom of her sweater, slipping underneath and retracing the same path on her skin. She gasps, his hand is hot on her flesh, and she starts tugging at his clothes. When he notices her feeble attempts at removing the barriers between them, he takes a step back and undoes the buttons himself, giving her time to catch her breath and remove her own sweater. She watches him undress, and the doubts start coming back. _Too fast._ They should not be doing this, not when they have a fleet to run and survivors to count, and she will be back to being the President soon enough. She needs time to adjust, to—

Before she can finish the thought, his fingers have found her breasts again, and his mouth is back on hers. She doesn't think _too fast_ anymore, but _not fast enough_, and when his hands slide lower, _lower_ and find slippery softness, she doesn't think at all. Her underwear is soaked and her hair clings to her neck, and she has not felt this good since before the occupation. He tells her to lie back, and what else could she do but oblige when his thumb finds her center and all coherent thought is drowned out by pleasure and the sound of her own blood drumming in her ears.

She is so keyed up it does not take long for her to reach the edge, but she can't quite let go, can't fall over. He stills his movements and pulls her up, bringing their bodies as close together as they can possibly be with her sitting on her desk and him standing in front of her. He kisses her then, desperately, hungrily. _It's good to have you back, I missed you._, and a few seconds after his fingers slip inside her, she moans her release.

He waits for her to calm down, and then joins them with a groan. It's been too long, and there's no time, and they both move in a rhythm that has them on the brink in a matter of minutes. He's leaving marks on her hips and she's breaking his skin with her nails, but this frenzy is the only way they know now, and it feels right. She starts whispering words of encouragement that quickly turn to gasps when he changes the angle, and as he moves his hands lower, circling and rubbing right _there_, the world explodes in colours and she comes with a keening cry. He follows seconds later, her name on his lips and his tongue in her mouth.

They stay joined for a few minutes, until they are no longer panting, and he crushes her body to his. _I'll never let you go._


End file.
